Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
As integration of functionalities in devices increases, more and more devices are being capable of a wide variety of applications. For example, in the health related fields, a singe health monitoring device may be capable of determining a wide variety of information about a person (e.g., by monitoring and/or measuring health related activities of the person). In order for the health monitoring device to determine the information, the health monitoring device may be communicatively coupled to various peripheral components. For example, a health monitoring device may include the capabilities of monitoring a person's oxygen saturation level. In order to determine the person's oxygen saturation level, a component such as a sensor may be coupled to the health monitoring device. Because the health monitoring device may be capable of other applications, the health monitoring device may detect the coupling of the sensor and automatically configure itself to provide the necessary functionality/interface for monitoring a person's oxygen saturation level. In other words, the health monitoring device may include plug and play functionality, where the health monitoring device may recognize the coupled component (e.g., the sensor) to be a component used for determining oxygen saturation level.
In another example, the health monitoring device may include electrocardiography (ECG) capabilities. As alluded to previously, in order to use the health monitoring device as an ECG device, a user may only need to couple (plug) a set of ECG electrodes with the health monitoring device. The health monitoring device may recognize the coupled electrodes as components used for determining a person's ECG, and accordingly, the health monitoring device may automatically configure itself to provide the functionalities of an ECG device (play) including necessary interfaces, displays, buttons, switches, etc.
As may be appreciated, the above described plug and play attributes of modern health monitoring devices may be more common in components that may have an electrical connection (e.g., sensor and electrodes). However, Information about a person's health may be discerned from a wide variety of health related activities of the person. One example of health related activity of the person may include activity related to a person's circulatory system.
Activity related to a person's circulatory system may include information regarding the person's blood pressure. Commonly, a person's blood pressure may be measured with a pneumatic related component such as, but not limited to, a blood pressure cuff.
In order to facilitate monitoring of a wide variety of health related activities of a person, sophisticated and intelligent health monitoring devices may be capable of monitoring a number of different health related activities of a person without too much user configuration (i.e., automatically plug and play).